Fixing The Broken
by TeamTamsinLGFan
Summary: Set after 5x07. Contains spoilers. Bo broke Tamsin's heart, the Valkyrie being unable to control her emotions got behind the wheel, drunk. She crashed... No one was there to save her.. No one but Lauren that is.
1. Chapter 1

"Tamsin I love you, I do, just not like that." The words echoed in her head as she sped through the icy dirt road. Tears fell down her cheeks as she yelled. "Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!" The Valkyrie reaches over into the other seat grabbing the half empty bottle of vodka and took a swig from it. Her thoughts were agonizing. She was tired, oh so tired, tired of the pain, tired of the succubus, tired of love. She closed her eyes for just one second, the next thing Tamsin heard was the loud screeching of the truck's tires and then she smelled burnt rubber. Tamsin opened her eyes to see she had landed in a ditch. She felt a shooting pain in her lower abdomen, she looked down and saw a metal pipe from the truck had injected itself into her stomach. She reached for her phone but it was too far away, she tried leaning but the pain was just too much for her to handle. "Fuck", She said breathlessly. A few moments later Tamsin blacked out.

Lauren was on the edge of the woods by the dirt road, she was looking for certain types of fungi that grew in these parts. She stopped in her tracks as she heard the screeching of tires, she watched as the truck skid across the road. "What the Fae?", She said to herself. Lauren didn't notice the fact that it was Tamsin's truck, she slowly approached it. Getting a glimpse of who was inside, she rushed over to the driver's seat and opened the door. "T-Tamsin..." The doctor looked at the pipe in her stomach. "Shit.". Lauren reached for her phone and dialed up Dyson's number. He picked up, " Hello?" Lauren was frantic as she told Dyson about what happened to Tamsin. He began to panic as well. "Text me your location. I'll be there as soon as I can." He hung up and Lauren sent the location using the maps app on her phone.

Around 15 minutes later, Dyson showed up. He parked his car and rushed over to Tamsin's truck, looking around inside of it. He looked over to the floorboard on the passenger side seeing a broken vodka bottle. "Uh Lauren..." Dyson looked over to the female doctor, she looked back at him. "Yes? What is it?" He looked over at Tamsin and took a deep breath. "I don't think this was an accident." Dyson never thought of Tamsin as the suicidal type but now his thoughts were deceiving him. "What do you mean?" Lauren asked then shook her head. "That's not important right now. We need to find a way to transport her to my clinic without messing with the pipe." He nodded in agreement.

A few minutes of silence passed then Lauren spoke up. "Dyson, in the clinic there is a portable MRI machine. Grab it and bring it to me along with my suture kit. If we're lucky and the pipe didn't puncture her organs, we should be able to just pull the pipe out." He nodded and went back to his car driving to Lauren's clinic. In the mean time, Lauren was by Tamsin's side, watching her to make sure she remained breathing. She felt bad, seeing the Valkyrie like this seemed to hurt her. "

Here." Dyson said as he handed Lauren the portable MRI. She used it. The results were quite shocking at least in Lauren's prospective. The doctor looked at Dyson with a huge smile, "she's gonna be fine." He returned the smile. Luckily, the pipe wasn't injuring any major organs so they were able to just pull the pipe out. As they were doing so, the Valkyrie winced unconsciously. Dyson and Lauren stopped pulling on the pipe momentarily to make sure she wasn't awake, they proceeded, getting the pipe out within 30 minutes. Lauren packed the wound with gauze and prepared Tamsin to be transported to the clinic.

As they arrived at the clinic, Lauren had one of her assistants bring out a gurney. Dyson put the injured woman on the gurney and wheeled her inside. "Move her to my table." Lauren demanded. Dyson did as he was told. Lauren walked over to the other side of the clinic, grabbing a packet of gauze. She walked back over to unconscious Tamsin who was now heavily sedated with anesthetics. She had cut off the Valkyrie's shirt, Lauren was trying hard not to stare at Tamsin's perfectly shaped breasts as she began packing the wound. It took about half of the box to fill the gaping wound.

A few hours later, Lauren removed the gauze and decided it was time to do an exploratory surgery to make sure nothing was nicked or cut. It took a while to thoroughly examine her but finally, the doctor had finished. Luckily, Tamsin wasn't too damaged. Just a few scrapes here and there that were mildly bleeding. Nothing a good ABD pad wouldn't fix. Shortly after the bleeding stopped, Lauren removed the pad and began stitching up the open cuts inside her abdomen then inserted the drain. She took her off of anesthesia.

Tamsin opened her eyes slowly and looked around. At first she didn't realize where she was. "Great." She muttered as Lauren approached her. "Oh, good!" Lauren exclaimed. "You're awake." Tamsin rolled her eyes. "Your point?" The doctor looked down. "I wasn't sure if... If the surgery worked or not.. I was worried."

Tamsin sat up, wincing in pain. "Mother of fuck." Lauren's eyes lit up with concern, "No, lay down. We need to let the wound drain a little bit first." The Valkyrie huffed, shaking her head. "I am going now, doc." Lauren put her hand on Tamsin's shoulder. "Please stay, just for the night. Then you can go." The other woman sighed. "Fine..."


	2. Chapter 2

Tamsin laid there on the bed in the clinic staring at the ceiling. Ever since she woke up, Lauren has been staring at her nonstop. "Can I help you?" Tamsin asked as she turned her head to look at her. "I'm sorry for staring. I'm just worried, Tamsin." The Valkyrie laughed, "About me? Yeah, sure. Anyway, do you have to keep it this cold in here? I'm freezing my tits off." The doctor got up and walked over to her examining her wound, making sure there was no sign of infection. "Yes, I do have to keep it this cold in here, the low temperature kills bacteria. I'll get you a blanket." Lauren gave her a sincere smile as she walked to the cabinet grabbing a warm blanket.

Tamsin watched her every move, "Shouldn't you be with Bo instead of watching over a broken Valkyrie?" Lauren caught the bitterness in Tamsin's voice as she said Bo's name and shook her head, changing the subject. "So, why were you drinking and driving? Dyson thinks you crashed on purpose." The Valkyrie knew that question would come up sooner or later. She bit her lip, wondering if she should tell her or just stay quiet.

"Tamsin." Lauren said, waiting for her response. Tamsin looked away from the other woman and spoke. "I entered the game and I lost." "The game?" Lauren asked confused, but then it hit her. "Bo." The Valkyrie cleared her throat, "Blanket." She looked at the thick fabric in Lauren's arms. The doctor nodded and handed the blanket to her, then she sat down next to her. "What happened between you two?"

"I don't think that's any of your business." Tamsin spat out. "The point is that you won, Lauren. She's yours." Lauren took pity on Tamsin, she put her hand on her back and rubbed it gently trying to sooth the Valkyrie's painful emotions. "There's no winning with a succubus." The doctor said quietly. She turned her head to look at Tamsin. "Besides, I can't give her what she needs and she can't give me what I need."

"What is it that you need?"

"A monogamous relationship."

Tamsin chuckled, "Yeah, you can't get that with a succubus." Lauren removed her hand from Tamsin's back, "Yeah, well. It's not going to work between Bo and me, it won't ever work. I just don't know how to.. How to get over her, ya know?" The doctor realized she was over sharing and shut up. Tamsin tilted her head up while grinning. "Best way to get over someone is to get under someone else." She looked at Lauren and winked.

Lauren swallowed hard, beginning to think of what the Valkyrie would taste like, how she would feel with their naked bodies pressed together. She shivered. "Tam-" The Valkyrie cut her off. "So, doc. Clearly you're thinking about something. What is it?" The doctor turned away refusing to answer her. "You know we've both been hurt by the same succubus, over and over again." Tamsin continued as she twirled her finger in Lauren's blonde locks.

The doctor swatted Tamsin's hand away. "No, stop it. You're injured." Tamsin lifted her shirt, revealing her healed stomach. "Valkyries heal pretty quick." She smirked. Lauren looked at the healed wound, fully geeking out. "That is... Remarkable.. Tamsin..." She looked up at her in amazement. "Does this hurt?" She began pressing on Tamsin's stomach where the pipe had once been. The Valkyrie winced. "It's a little sore."

Lauren got up and rushed over to her desk grabbing a notepad, she began jotting down some notes about the Valkyrie healing process. Tamsin got up and walked over to Lauren, she grabbed the back of her chair and spun it around so that the doctor was facing her. She leaned down inches away from Lauren's lips and whispered, "What are you doing, doc?"

Lauren gasped at the closeness of their lips. "Tamsin..." She said, almost breathlessly. The doctor began to bite on her own lip. Tamsin could sense how nervous the human was, it just turned her on even more. "I..." Lauren tried to speak but couldn't manage to get any words out.

The Valkyrie was enjoying the effect she had on the other woman, Lauren was practically trembling beneath her. Tamsin slid her hand down the chair to Lauren's arm, then to her waist. She pressed her lips against Lauren's ear and whispered, "Are you nervous, doc?"

Lauren took a deep shaky breath and nodded. That made Tamsin's arousal excite within her. She rolled Lauren's chair back into the desk to restrict its movement, then she straddled her waist. The doctor began to sweat. "T-Tamsin.." She stuttered out.

The Valkyrie pressed her finger against Lauren's lips, hushing her. "Let my fingers do the talking." Lauren wrapped her lips around Tamsin's finger, gently sucking and swirling her tongue around it. She had given in to Tamsin's touch.

As she sucked on her finger, she moved her hands to Tamsin's waist. This was the first time she's been with a Fae other than Bo. It thrilled her yet scared her at the same time. Her hands lowered even more, but Tamsin stopped that. She grabbed her hands and pinned them down to the arms of the chair. Next, Tamsin pulled off her belt and tied it to the chair attaching Lauren's arm. "Tamsin..." Lauren spoke up, "What are you... Doing?"

Tamsin shook her head and pressed her lips upon Lauren's. The doctor immediately reciprocated the kiss, she slid her tongue into Tamsin's mouth trying to gain dominance. Their tongues battled for a minute or two before both of them were in desperate need of air.

Tamsin was the one to break the kiss, sure she was turned on and was in need of her release but she wouldn't allow herself to miss the opportunity to taunt the good doc. Her hands slid down Lauren's body, grabbing the waistband of her scrub pants and pulling them off.

Lauren watched with eager eyes as she waited for Tamsin to proceed. The next thing Tamsin did was pull off the doctor's black lacy thongs. She pushed Lauren's legs further apart and blew her hot breath onto her center. Lauren let out a soft moan. "Goddess, Tamsin."

The Valkyrie was more than pleased hearing her name come from Lauren's lips in this situation. She flicked her tongue over Lauren's clit, then pulled back and feathered over it with her fingertips. Tamsin's teasing touches were driving Lauren insane, she let out another moan, this one slightly louder than the last one. "Damn it Tamsin, give it to me!" Lauren demanded, feeling frustrated.

Tamsin smirked, "fine, miss I-have-no-patience." She pressed her thumb firmly against her clit and rubbed it roughly, creating circular motions. Lauren's body tensed up and she closed her eyes as she did so. After rubbing her clit for a couple minutes the doctor's pussy was dripping wet, then Tamsin figured it was time for penetration.

She shoved two fingers inside of her and pounded her roughly. Her thrusts were hard and fast. The doctor's moans were becoming more and more frequent. Suddenly, someone behind them cleared their throat. That didn't stop Tamsin, she kept fucking Lauren as she spat out. "Kinda busy here."

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't have your fingers inside my woman."

The voice was familiar, Lauren's eyes shot open. "Bo, I can explain." The brunette huffed, "Don't bother." She began walking towards the exit. The doctor practically shoved Tamsin off of her, reached over and untied her other arm, wrapped her lab coat around her exposed lower half and chased after Bo. As both of the other women left, Tamsin was stuck there all alone, frozen in her thoughts. "What the hell just happened?"


	3. Update Coming Soon

Apologizes for not updating for a while. My computer quit running, it's completely fixed yet, but it works enough. I will do my best to update within a week or so. Once again, thank you for all of the good reviews and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story.

Have a great day, everyone! ~ Kandee


End file.
